Dare The KHR Cast!
by Illienexis
Summary: Have you wanted to see the KHR characters bend to your every whim? With a host with split personalities, a random co-cost, and a rabid squirrel, what will happen to our lovely characters? Rating bumped up for YAOI, RANDOMNESS, and LANGUAGE.
1. Prolouge?

Illienexis (Me): Hello! I'm here to give you the entertainment you're looking for, which means, KHR dares! No truths, mind you.

Solte: Why are we here?

Me: I've grown attatched, silly. And I will be torturing you guys, or getting my friends to do so.

Enma: Oh, no...

Me: And I can be dared, but it depends on whether I'll do them or not.

Gokudera: *blows up door* Stupid woman, what are you doing now?

Me: A dare game 'Dera! It'll be fun! Oh, and YAOI is allowed. xD

Tsuna: Why do I get the feeling something bad will happen...?

Adult!Lambo: Yare, yare, it probably will.

Me: And, the limit is 5 dares per reviewer. So, get your minds working to torture our lovely bishies!

Ed: *walks in* I wanna be co-host! :3

Me: Okay! Review, and bye~


	2. Proposals, Spanking, and Nappo Hair

_There is a sound of someone pressing buttons rapidly on a controller. A loud curse is heard and something breaks on the ground. Currently, there are four people sitting down in the Nightmare Lair. There are three males and one female. A redhead is sitting on the couch, fumbling with rings, while a brunette, silverette, and the girl are playing a Naruto game on the Wii. Suddenly, the female jumps up and screams, "HOLY SHIT! I WON! TSUNA-FISH, WE WON!"_

Gokudera: STOP YELLING IN JUUDAIME'S EAR, IDIOT WOMAN!

Solte: That won't stop her...

Tsuna: Solte-kun, if you're from a video game, why are you here?

Solte: *shrugs*

Illienexis: Because I said so. So did my leaders. *nods*

Tsuna: You have leaders Nexis-san?

Illienexis: Duh, of course. Now, if everyone doesn't get here in 10 minutes, they will be fed to Hammy, my evil, might-be-rabid squirrel. :D Except Ed, since my poor buddy's sick. :(

_-9 minutes later-_

_(Everyone is currently present except the Millefore.)_

Me: Solte, if your brother doesn't get here, he's gonna be fed to a squirrel. So will Byakuran, and Bluebell, and Zakuro...

_The front door slams open and the Millefore comes inside of the lair._

Me: Ah, right on time. I almost had to get Hammy. Now, onto our sole reviewer, CH0C0CANDYZ's dare:

_Yay! It's another dare fic! I love these kinds of fics the most as I can let out my inner super evil yaoi fangirl! OHOHOHOHOHO!_

_Dares:_

_1. I want to see Adult!Reborn to 'play' with Tsuna.(BDSM)_

_2. Adelheid to get breast cancer! I hate her the most! her breasts are way too big!(Which must be impossible, either she had plastic surgery or an genetic disorder)_

_3. Throw Levi down a bottomless pit with disgusting and scary creatures within it.(he's way too annoying)_

_4. Enma have to be spanked by Tsuna for the naughty things he has done._

_5. Throw Daemon Spade down the bottomless pit too. And change his name to Watermelon Pineapple Hybrid.(WPH for short)_

_That's all for the dares. Pity there's a limit on dares, if not I could imagine what horrigible(the mix of horrible and incorrigible) things I could do to them. OHOHOHOHOHO!_

Me: I love these dares too! Although, I never come up with good ones when I find dare fics open...Ooh, I like your dares~ Now, Solte, get me your gun with those bullets Verde made!

Solte: *hands Illienexis his gun*

Me: *shoots Reborn with Adult!bullet* Hehehe...now Reborn, please play with our lovely Tsunayoshi-chan!

Reborn: *smirks* Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Come here...* beckons Tsuna near*

Tsuna: U-um...why?

Me: *hands Reborn a bag full of whips, chains, vibrators, cock rings, an (empty) gun...among other things* Have fun you two! And go into one of the rooms upstairs! Except the one with the poster of Hibari, Mukuro, Fran, and Bel on it.

Reborn: Of course. *grabs Tsuna and goes upstairs*

Yamamoto: What's in that room Nexis?

Me: That's my evil lair of course! Now, let's see...*feral grin as she looks at Adelheid*

Adelheid: *glares* What?

Me: *takes gun with breast cancer bullet and shoots Adelheid with it* Nyahahahahahaha!

Adelheid: Damn you, you evil spawn...

Me: Tell that to your fake boobies. Rand, hit the DOOM switch for me please?

Rand: Alright. *presses DOOM switch on the Ultimate Remote of Awesome*

_The floor begins to shake, and near the front door, a giant, bottomless pit opens up._

Me: Introducing...The DOOM Hole! Squalo, can you help me-

Squalo: VOOOOOIIIIIII! What is it?

Me: *evil smile* Push Levi into the pit please.

Squalo: *grins* VOOOIII! Lightning trash, get over here!

Levi: Did boss say for me to-*gets kicked into pit by Squalo* *screaming slowly fades out*

Me: Yay! No more Levi~ Now, Enma-kun?

Enma: Y-yes?

Me: *smirks* Now, we need Tsunayoshi to come back...

Tsuna: *limps in* Yes?

Reborn: *swaggers in, looking all sexy-like*

Me: *hands Tsuna his Dying Will Pills* Take these please, and then *whispers*.

Tsuna: *nods, takes pills* Enma.

Enam: Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna: *pulls Enma into his lap* You've been very disobedient lately.

Enma: *blush*

Me: *holding video camera, light blush on face*

Tsuna: *pulls down Enma's pants and underwear* You need to be punished...

Males: *looks away*

Females: *still watching, blushes on their faces*

Tsuna: *slaps Enma's ass*

Enma: *small moan*

Me: *nosebleed*

Tsuna: Moan louder, Enma. *continues spanking*

Enma: *moaning shamelessly, dark blush in place*

Tsuna: *stops* Heh, you're a masochist...*lightly bites Enma*

Me: *faints*

Everyone: *looks at the body*

Chrome: I think she lost too much blood...

Revca: *walks in*

Everyone: Who are you?

Revca: Her replacement until she wakes up. Think of me as her male side.

All: Oh.

Revca: Hm...okay. Daemon Spade.

Daemon: *stands up* Yes?

Revca: *pushes DOOM button* You will now be known as Watermelon Pineapple Hybrid, or WPH. Now die, you sick fucker. *kicks WPH into the bottomless pit and closes it* Next is from someone so close to me, well, us, that she doesn't have to review. She can just text them to us. We'll call her...MidnightCheese:

_Yay! Here goes:_

_1. Fran to throw one of the knives back at Bel_

_ to be a man and go a whole week without saying 'HIIIEEE!'_

_ not to yell at Yamamoto_

_4. Nappo to possess a fly and go into Kyouya's room (really want to see this)_

_5. Hibari to take up a modeling career._

Revca: Oi, Fran. Go converse with Bel.

Fran: I don't wanna talk to Bel sempai. I'm afraid he'll pollute the air with all the shit that comes out of his mouth.

Bel: *strained grin* Stupid frog...*throws knives*

Fran: *is stabbed* Sempai, that hurts. *pulls out a knife and hurls it back at Bel*

Bel: *shocked*

Varia: *shocked*

Revca: Okay, let's get on with it. Now Tsuna, your turn.

Tsuna: B-but that's impossible!

Revca: Really...? *takes gun, and shoots Tsuna*

Gokudera: What did you do to Juudaime you bastard!

Revca: You. No yelling at Takeshi. Until M.C. says so.

Gokudera: *pulls out dynamite* I'll kill you!

Revca: Oh, Hammy...

Suddenly, a rabid squirrel jumps out and attacks Gokudera, while attempting to eat the dynamite.

Tsuna: *attempts to scream "HIIIEEE" but cannot* Eh? What's going on?

Revca: You can't scream like that for a week! Don't you just love Verde?

Ryohei: That sounded awkward to the EXTREME!

Mukuro: Kufufu, only because you're male now.

Revca: *nods, glances at Illienexis* ...let's skip to a week later.

_-TimeSkip~ 1 week later-_

Ed: Yay! I'm here!

Tsuna: Why is Revca still here?

Me/Revca: Because I said so.

Tsuna: HIIIEEE!

Ed: Okay, now Mukuro must possess a fly. Wait, where's the fly?

Me: *opens window* Hey Basil, can you get the other one please?

Basil: Of course, Illienexis-dono. *opens other window*

Enma: Now what?

Revca: We wait...

_-5 minutes later-_

_*A fly comes into the lair*_

Mukuro: *possesses fly*

Revca: Okay, now Mukuro, your objective is to...*murmurs*

Mukuro: Kufufufu...*flies out*

_-At Kyouya's house...-_

_From what Mukuro can see (and hear), apparently the shower is running. Suddenly, it stops, and a wet, hot Hibari opens the door, clad in only a towel covering his privates. He seemed to be grabbing something...oh...gosh. It's the tonfas! Fly Mukuro fly!_

_-Back to the lair-_

Mukuro: *smirks*

Me/Revca: *pouts* I wish I was that lucky...

Ed: *rolls eyes*

Yamamoto: That's so cool! You two are always in sync!

Both: We're like the same person.

Tsuna: That's...creepy.

Ed: Now onto the next one! Hibari!

Hibari: *glares* What?

Revca: You're going to be our model. *smirks*

Me: *holds up a bag* You aren't wearing pink, don't worry! You'll look good.

Hibari: *takes bag* If I look terrible, I will bite you both to death.

Both: Okay!

Revca: He's gonna look sexy. *smirks*

Gokudera: Che. I almost feel bad for that bastard.

Hibari: *comes back into room*

Tsuna, Enma and Solte: *dark blush*

Me: WHOA. *takes pictures*

Revca: Do I have good taste or what?

_Hibari is wearing a lacy black corset with a short, black belted skirt. He has on black lace gloves and matching leggings, along with black knee-high boots and a purple tunic over it. He is wearing a silver necklace, and to top it off is a purple corset hat._

Hibari: *glares with a small blush on his face* Stupid herbivores.

Revca: Okay, last batch. This is from our other close friend Dara.

_1. Dare Yamamoto to admit his love for Gokudera (even though he doesn't love him)_

_2. I want Tsuna to dress up as Reborn. That'll be hilarious._

_3. I want Bel to cut his hair. Meh heh heh..._

_4. I want Dino to do something epic!_

_5. I want Rand to be adorable._

Haru: Um, who's Rand?

Me: ...*facepalm* He's from the PSP game, Kizuna no Tag Battle. So is Renji. Please, google them before you speak Haru!

Ed: Well, I don't think she had a role in the game, so let's leave it at that. YAMAMOTO! ADMIT YOUR LOVE FOR GOKUDERA WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Yamamoto: Huh? Okay. *leaves room*

All: ...

Yamamoto: *comes back and gets down on one knee in front of Gokudera* Gokudera Hayato, I've loved you ever since I first met you. I love your voice, attitude, and basically everything about you. I want you to love me like I love you. Will you marry me?

Me: *is wiping tears of joy* Takeshi, that was so beautiful!

Haru: That's so sweet, desu!

Me: *glares at Haru* No one asked you! *hugs Revca and Fran while sobbing*

Revca: *trying not to cry*

Fran: Wow, the transsexuals are so emotional today.

Both: *death glare*

Gokudera: ...Ugh, you baseball idiot. You're so lucky I can't yell at you. You're such a dumbass! Of course I'd marry you!

Yamamoto: Really? *glomps*

Me: *taking pictures* I can't wait for the wedding~

Ed: *sniffs* Next one. Tsuna! Get your skinny ass over here.

Reborn: Actually, his ass isn't skinny.

Ed: O.o Okay...well, just dress up as Reborn.

Tsuna: O-okay...*puts on the clothes*

Me: Here goes Leon! *places Leon on the fedora* Ta-da!

Revca: Cool. *takes some pictures* Now, hand me some scissors.

Chrome: *hands them to him* Here you go.

Revca: ...Chrome, cut Bel's hair.

Chrome: But...I only know one style...

Revca: *smirk* Then do that one.

Chrome: *nods, walks over to a sleeping Bel with scissors*

_-15 minutes later-_

Revca, Squalo, Me, and Gokudera: *laughing our asses off*

Bel: Hm? *notices bangs aren't in eyes* Who cut the Prince's bangs?

Me: Well, that's not the only thing that's changed...*hand Bel a mirror*

Bel: Why does my hair look like a pineapple? *holds knives* I bet it was that illusionist peasant. *glares at Chrome*

Mukuro: If you wish to hurt my dear Chrome, then you'd have to get through me.

Revca: Oi! *shoots gun into ceiling* We will tell you when to fight. Don't make me shove this up your ass!

All: ...

Me: Yay! Now, Dino.

Dino: Yeah?

Me: You will be forced to dance the Hare Hare Yukai! Along with...Basil, Fran, Kyouya, and...Enma.

Ed: They were the first ones you thought of, weren't they?

Me: Yup!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Basil, Fran, Kyouya, Dino, and Enma are backstage in the auditorium of Nightmare Lair. The others are currently sitting in the audience. The five move to the front, facing the audience. Dino is in the front, while Kyouya and Fran are the closest to him. Enma and Basil are in the back. The music starts, and they begin to dance._

_-TimeSkip - They've finished dancing-_

Everyone: *gets up and applauds*

Me: Back to the lair~*presses LAIR button*

Everyone: *poofs into the main room of the lair*

Tsuna: How...did you do that?

Me: I've got skills. Okay Rand-chan, let's wrap this up! You know who your target is and what to do right?

Rand: *nods*

Revca: Good.

Ed: Like Nike says, 'Just do it!'

Rand: *walks over to Mukuro and sits in lap*

Mukuro: *raises a brow*

Rand: *pout* I love you Mukuro-sama~*hugs*

Mukuro: *smirk*

Rand: *kisses*

Me: D'awww~

Mukuro: Kufufufu...so you love me?

Rand: *blush* Um...

Revca: While Nex is taking pictures, I'm gonna close this.

Ed: Well, we're gonna let you put in as many dares as you want for now, but if there's too much, we'll put a limit back on,

Revca: Don't forget to review so we can know your dares. Unless you have her phone #.

Ed: Okay, that's it so...

Me: See you next time~ *plays Right Now by Tsuna and Basil*

Ed: ...

Me: What? I love that song.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ta-da! All done with chapter one. Thanks to my sole reviewer (You rock. I'm serious about this), as well as Dara and Katie for texting me their dares. Send in your dares people, as this fics are fun to make. It'll keep me from losing my mind with finals. See ya later~


End file.
